Miss Hermione P Granger,Please
by Annabeth-is-Twilight-Sparkle
Summary: You could say that Hermione was a normal witch.Well,you could say that,but,you will be proved wrong.
1. Prologue

**Summary:You could say that Hermione was a normal witch. Well,you could say that,but,you will be proved wrong.**

**A.N.:Me:Hi everybody!**

**Everybody:Hi IwannabeAnnabeth...**

**Me:What?**

**Hermione:Oh,it's nothing.**

**Me:Really?**

**Hermione:Yes,and can you please start the story?**

**Me:Ok,if you insist.**

**Me:FYI,Hermione is in her 3rd year.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger lived in a normal family. Except that she only had a mum and a step-dad. She never knew her real dad and probably never will. She figured it out that her step-dad wasn't her real dad a LONG time ago. For now she was just super smart Hermione Granger.<p>

For some reason,she always loved the water. Well,for example,when she was near water,any water at all,it kept telling her to come to it,that it was her home. Also,for some reason,she could...talk to horses?Ok,back to the story. Hermione never liked flying. She always felt hated up there. Sometimes,she would hear a voice in her mind say things like,_"Get down or I'll __blast__ you down!"_

She would answer back,_"Who are you?What do you want?"_

* * *

><p>On July 17,Hermione's mum gave an announcement."Hermione,we're moving to America."She said with a smile.<p>

"We're moving to America?"There was a look in Hermione's eyes that made her confused.

"Yes. However,your father can't come because of work."

"Then,when are we leaving?" Hermione asked after an argument with her mum.

"In a week,I think."

"Wait. WHAT!Mum why didn't you tell me this in a letter while I was at Hogwarts!"

"Honey,please calm down." That was when Hermione started pacing around her bedroom.

"I can't calm down! A week...that's way too short of time to tell Harry and Ron goodbye!"

"Well then,you better start writing to your friends."

"Okay! But,Mum don't bother me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys!This is the prologue!I have nothing for the next chapter so give me suggestions.**

**The next chapter=I'm a WHAT!**

**Oh and here's a hint about the next chapter it is going to have Hermione sending the letters to Harry and Ron. EDIT:Better writing thingy so it's easier.**


	2. I'm A What?

A/N Me:Hey guys! Hermione's going to Camp Half-Blood!

Percy:Hey!When will I come in?

Annabeth:And me?

Me:Either in this chapter or the next.

Percy & Annabeth:Why?

Me:Because.

Percy:But-

Me:And let the story start!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians,or otherwise I wouldn't be writing this,now would I?**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry and Ron, June 10<br>_

_I'm very sorry to say this,but,I'm moving to America. From now on you guys have to do your homework on your own. I bet you guys are wondering why I'm moving to America. Well,my Mum said because of dentistry,but,i think it's more than that. Oh,and Harry,I do hope you defeat Voldemort.I_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

"Go give this to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Hermione told her owl.

"Hermione!Please go to bed!" Hermione's mother called from down stairs in her living room.

"Ok Mum!"

That night Hermione didn't have a normal dream like she usually did. This night her dream was something she would never dream about.

_Dream_

_A person was running down an alley-way. This person had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. How Hermione knew she had gray eyes,she had no idea. Well,this person kept running until she came upon a dead-end. Something then blocked Hermione's view of the girl. At first she thought it was a man. But a man 10 times it's normal size. Then she realized it wasn't a man,but a bull. A bull standing on it's hind legs. Then she realized it was a minotaur!She wanted to yell at the girl to get away but she couldn't speak!Then,the girl had a sword in her right hand.'Okay I must be seeing things. Wait!This is a dream,right?' _

_' _Right.'

_'Okay. Who said that?' _

_' _I did.'

_'Okay. Who are you?' _

_' _I'm your consciousness.'

_'Okay...Anyway,this is a dream so this isn't real,right?' _

_'_ I guess so.'

_'Okay. Wait,what do you mean by,'I guess so.'?' _

'I mean that if you don't know,I don't know.'

_While Hermione was having a conversation with herself,the girl had started battling with the minotaur. Just then the girl jumped up and stabbed the minotaur in the chest,and the minotaur crumpled into dust._

_End of dream_

Just then Hermione was woken up by her mum. She checked the clock and saw that it was eleven in the morning. What was she doing! She never got up later than nine!"Hermione,I was getting worried because you weren't up at nine."

"Mum,I'm fine." Hermione said in a sleepy voice.

"Ok,sleepyhead."

"Mum!" Her voice sounding more annoyed than sleepy.

"Well,you better get up if you want pancakes." That was what got Hermione going. When she got down the stairs there was 4 fluffy pancakes on her plate.

"Thanks Mum!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"Hermione!Are you packed,yet?" Hermione's mother called up the stairs.<p>

"I'm almost done!" _'Why didn't I pack earlier?' _Hermione asked herself.

_'_Because you didn't want to._' _

_'Oh,shut up!' _

"Ok,but hurry up! Our flight is leaving soon!"

"Okay!I'm done!"

"Well,come on then!"

"I'm coming!" Hermione shouted at her Mum. Once Hermione got down stairs,her mum started rushing her to the taxi. The reason why they were going to the airport in a taxi was because they had to sell their car to pay for their tickets for the plane ride."Do you have everything Hermione?"

"Yes Mum. I do."

"Are you sure?Do you have your brush?Your toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"Yes,yes,and yes." Hermione answered,rolling her eyes. "Hermione,this is serious!We're moving to America and we have to have everything."

"What about Hogwarts?"

"Professor Dumbledore knows that we're going to America."

"Okay. But,what am I supposed to do there?"

"Oh,you're going to a school in New York."

"What!Mum,you know that I get expelled from every school I go to!"

"I know,Hermione. I was hoping that you would try to not get expelled."

"Mum I try. I really do. But I always end up expelled!And what would happen if I get expelled again?" Hermione asked.

"Well,then I was going to send you to a summer camp for kids like you."

"What do you mean,for kids like me?Am I crazy?"

"No,no,no. You're not crazy,Hermione. You'll see what I mean when you get there." Hermione decided to stop the conversation before it got awkward.

* * *

><p>When they got to the air-port,got there tickets,and when they got on the plane,Hermione started feeling watched. She looked around and saw no one besides her mum. She just shugged it off.'I guess I'm not feeling well.'<p>

_'You can say that but you're still feeling watched.'_

'Will you stop that consciousness?Because it's getting annoying.'

_'Okay,but I will come back anytime I want.'_

'Fine.'

Finally,people started getting on the plane. Hermione looked around and saw a boy staring at her. He had black hair and olive skin and blackish blue eyes. Hermione had to admit,he was kind of cute. And he seemed her age. And as he kept staring,Hermione started blushing as red as Ron's hair.

* * *

><p>'She's pretty cute.' Nico Di Angelo thought to himself.<p>

'_Looks like my little brother has a crush.'_

'Bianca?How are you in my thoughts?'

_'There are advantages to being a daughter of Hades,you know.'_

'Wait doesn't that mean I can listen to other people's thoughts too?'

_'I don't know. Dad didn't tell me anything about you. Well,maybe he did say something.' _

'Okay. Well,it's always worth a shot.'

* * *

><p>'I wonder what he's thinking about?'<p>

_'I don't know but maybe he's thinking of you.' _That voice wasn't Hermione's was much lower. Maybe a boy's voice. 'Who are you?' Hermione thought.

'_You wouldn't know who I am.'_

'I don't care. Who are you?'

_'Okay,if you insist. My name is Nico di Angelo. And you are?'_

'I won't tell you my name until you tell me how you are in my thoughts.'

_'Fine. I'm reading them. It's one of my advantages. Now will you tell __me your name?' _

'Maybe I will or maybe I won't.'

'_Okay, now you're being stubborn.' _

'I know. How are you reading my thoughts?'

_'I don't know,my sister_ _told me I could do you tell me your name now?' _

'Fine. My name is Hermione Granger.'

_'Nice to meet you.'_

'Hey,where are you in the plane?Wait,did I say plane?'

_'Yeah,you did. Why?'_

'Because I'm scared of flying. You helped me forget about being in a plane,but now I remember.'

_'Hey,I'm not really into flying either.'_

'Okay. I need to calm down it's just a plane.'

_'Okay...How about we go back to your first question. Who was the first person you noticed?'_

'Well,this boy with black hair was staring at me.'

_'Really?'_

'No,you couldn't be that boy. Can you?'

_'You could say that.'_

'Oh...Can you leave my thoughts now?' 

_'See ya around then, Hermione.'_

'Bye Nico.'

* * *

><p>"Hermione. Hermione?" Hermione's Mum woke her out of her trance. 'Hmm...I wonder what's wrong with Hermione.' Hermione's Mum thought.<p>

"Huh?What happened?"

"You zoned out."

"Oh sorry." Hermione said looking down at her feet.

"It's okay. What happened to you Hermione?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You would think that I'm crazy." "I wouldn't think you're crazy. You're my daughter."

"Okay,if you want me to tell you."

"I would like it if you told me."

"Okay. Um,well I had a mental conversation with a boy named Nico di Angelo."

"How did you do that?" Hermione's mum asked.

"Um. I'm not actually sure."

"Passengers,we are soon landing. Please keep your seat belts on until the plane comes to a complete stop."The pilot announced on the intercom. "Well Hermione,get your stuff together so we can get off."

"Okay,Mum."

* * *

><p>After they got off the plane,Hermione's mum called a taxi and it took them to New York.<p>

"Well,Hermione welcome to America!"

"Wow. It's bigger than I imagined."

"Yep."

"Nico?"

"Turn around."

"Oh!" Hermione said when she turned around.

"Hi Hermione."

"Who are you?"Hermione's Mum asked.

"I'm Nico di Angelo." ". So you're the boy Hermione was having a mental conversation with?"She asked with a curious expression.

"I guess?"

"And let me ask you something. Why?"

"I don't know. My sister told me I could do it and I wanted to try it."

"Mum." Hermione started to say.

"But why on my daughter?" She asked,starting to sound angry.

"I don't know why. I guess I didn't really want to do it on a grandma." "Okay. But leave my daughter alone."

"MUM!"

"Okay,okay. I'm calming down."

"Sorry about my Mum."

"It's okay I get it a lot."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Okay...Well see you later Nico."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>"Hermione do you have everything for school?"<p>

"Yes Mum."

"Okay,come on then."

"I'm coming." After a boring day of school,Hermione finally got to go home. "Finally!" Hermione yelled when she got home."That was so boring!My ADHD didn't help at all. Neither did my dislexsia."

"I know,honey. I know that you don't like school,but try to make friends. They'll have fun with you." Hermione's mum said to her.

"Well,I did make one friend today."

"Really?Who?"

"Her name is Rebecca. But she just wanted me to call her Becs."

"Well she seems nice."

"Oh she is."

"Well,that's good."

"Mum,I'm gonna go write to Harry and Ron."

"Okay. But be down for dinner."

_Dear Harry and Ron, June 17  
><em>

_How are you guys doing without me?I hope you guys are fine. Well I'm fine. I went to a school in New York today,and I met a girl named Rebbeca,and we're friends now. What's been happening in Hogwarts lately?_

_I've been hoping for friends like you,but,Rebecca was the only friend I could get._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione _

"Send this to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."After she said these words her owl set off the give the letter to the boys. After she ate her dinner,she went to bed.

* * *

><p>At twelve,Hermione got woken up by someone saying,"Hermione!Hermione!Wake up!"<p>

And Hermione mumbled,"I don't want to get up,Mum."

"Hermione!I'm not your Mom!It's me Becs!"

"No,I don't wanna get up."

"Hmm..I got an idea. Hermione,if you don't get up,you won't get any pancakes!"

"PANCAKES!Wait,Becs?What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that!You got to hurry!We need to leave now!"

"Why?"

"Because we're in danger!That's why!"

"Why didn't you tell me this when I woke!"

" Because you didn't want to get up!Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming!"

"Then pack girl!Pack!" Hermione then started packing by hand because,since she was a witch,she didn't want to freak her new friend out. When she was done her friend yelled,"COME ON!HURRY!" Hermione left a note for her mum so she would know where she was. Well,she didn't even know where she was going so she only put,"Out with Becs."

Just as they were about to leave Hermione's house the Minotaur came from somewhere in the house.

'He's frustrated. That's not good!'Thought Hermione. Just then the minotaur started to charge,and Hermione stunned it with one simple word,"Stupefy!"

Hermione and Rebecca kept running until they reached a van. When they got in Hermione asked,"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!" "Okay. Let me fill you in. The Greek gods and goddesses are real and you're a demi-god,Hermione. You are a daughter of one of the Greek gods."

"I'm a what!"

"A demi-god." Hermione then looked at who was was a guy who looked like a surfer. He had sandy blonde hair and over 100 eyes.'Okay... I must be seeing things.'

_'I don't think so.'_

'Oh great. You're back.'

_'Yep.I do think you're not seeing things. That guy must have over 100 eyes.'_

'Blah. Blah. Blah. Not listening.'

_'Fine.' _

"Um,who's he?"

"Oh. That's Argus. He's the camp's security guard."

"Um. What camp?"

"Oops. I forgot to tell you. We're going to a camp called Camp Half-Blood."

"I was wondering what god or goddess are you a daughter of?" "Athena."

"Oh."

"And I was wondering,what was with the stick?"

"Stick?Oh you mean my wand."

"Oh man." She was looking outside the window.

"What's wrong Becs?"

"This is bad. This is bad!"

"What is it?"

"IT'S THE MINOTAUR!"

"AHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys!How do you like it so far? I did this on a different thing so it's better than the first,I hope. Sorry it took so long. My stupid computer wasn't working that good and I couldn't put it up sooner. And I know Nico doesn't have that power,it just went good with the story. And sorry I made her obsessed with pancake thing make it funny.**


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys. I just wanted to say,I don't think I'll be writing anymore of the story. And besides,I don't know how you like it,cause it's pretty terrible. Plus,I'm not a total fangirl of Harry Potter anymore. I mean,I'm still a potterhead but less than I was before. Just,I'm not going to write this. BUT I am writing a MLP story,so when I put it up,check it out!


End file.
